<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"written in the goddamn stars" by leetolgoblin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484722">"written in the goddamn stars"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/leetolgoblin/pseuds/leetolgoblin'>leetolgoblin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Sad Karkat, Sadstuck, Short, i dunno man karkat is just sad, specifically about his relationship with jade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:29:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/leetolgoblin/pseuds/leetolgoblin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>karkat is sad about jade and real fucked up over where his life has ended up, he talks to dave. this is real short but definitely not sweet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jade Harley/Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"written in the goddamn stars"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“She gave me so many fucking chances, and I fucked it up. Every single fucking time.”</p>
<p> Dave was reeling. This was the first time he had heard his lover speak without even a hint of emotion in his voice. <br/>Dave started, “man… I uh—” Karkat cut him off.</p>
<p>“I could’ve done better. I could’ve done so many fucking things better. I can’t believe I made it end this way.”</p>
<p>“You didn’t make it end this way, she ended it. And maybe that’s because you weren’t supposed to work in the first place.”</p>
<p>“Weren’t supposed—weren’t supposed to work?! We were fucking slated to work. It was written in the goddamn stars.” It was almost a relief for Dave to hear the feeling return to his lovers voice, even though it never really reached his eyes.</p>
<p>“You know what I mean. Maybe it was all too much. Maybe… maybe everything just fucked us up more than you and her could take.”</p>
<p>“We made it through so much… why couldn’t I have just done better? Stopped yelling so much.” </p>
<p>Dave laughed at this, “you’ve never once stopped yelling.” A brief light passed across Karkats face as if he was about to laugh, but it vanished as soon as it came.</p>
<p>“Maybe that was the problem. Or maybe I pushed her away for too long. I know how long she waited. Longer than me. Longer than any of us. And what the fuck am I supposed to do with that, huh? She waited forever for me. The fucking timebomb of hell and misery,” Karkat’s voice softened, “and I really thought that I could be good for her, yknow? I thought that I could change. Be something… I don’t know maybe not even better just.... not like this. I never wanted to be like this. And I watched myself do it. I watched myself hurt her over and over again and I want to tell myself that I never meant to but then why the hell did I keep doing it? Why didn’t I just let her go before I did so much fucking damage? I wish I had. She never deserved this. You never deserved this.”</p>
<p>Dave sighed, tears stinging in the corner of his eyes, “It’s… it’s not about that man. It’s not about who deserved it and who didn’t. None of us deserved the things that happened to us. Not even you,” he got up, falling to his knees in front of his lover, “and… I love you. No matter what you do, no matter what happens with Jade, I love you.” Karkat slid onto the floor and lay his head in Dave’s lap, closing his eyes as bright red tears stained Dave’s white shirt. Dave stroked his hair as he fell into a restless sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>